clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Penguin Force
:Were you looking for the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force? The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) is a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) that help keep Club Penguin safe. The EPF headquarters is the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility. It replaced the P.S.A., which no longer exists due to the Popcorn Explosion in 2010. However, the EPF existed years before the Popcorn Explosion as a backup for the PSA. Field-Ops were released weekly until Operation: Blackout started because Herbert destroyed the Field-ops yellow screen computer. History Beginnings The EPF first appeared in the video game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Penguins such as Dot and Agent PH make their first appearance. The Command Room, making its first appearance, is behind the drawer in the PSA HQ. It is unknown when the EPF first was assembled, but it was definitely formed by Aunt Arctic, the Director, as a backup for the Penguin Secret Agency before 2008. The Director's identity was not known for six years, but she finally revealed the secret in November 2012, after the island is saved during Operation: Blackout. Popcorn Explosion, Online Debut, and DS Sequel In the online mission "The Veggie Villain", Herbert P. Bear hacks into the PSA data and nearly reveals all it's secrets to the whole island. On his computer that he stole from the Gift Shop Office, Herbert was about to reveal the secret of the PSA, when the agent (you) pulled out the plug of the computer. Then Herbert teleports a 'gift' and the agent to the HQ. The 'gift' turns out to be a popcorn time bomb. The agent, along with Rookie, Dot, and Gary come out safely but the bomb blasts the HQ and Sport Shop with the time-bomb. Construction followed and the damaged Sport Shop was replaced with the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Phoning Facility was actually a cover for the EPF, and new recruits could take a test their to join the EPF, although they would first need to have been a PSA agent or have received a invitation from an existing agent. The PSA Spy Phone was upgraded to the EPF Spy Phone. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge, you are an EPF Agent, like the first game. Like the online Club Penguin, you are placed in a time after the PSA is destroyed. Like the online missions, your hideout is the EPF Command Room and the Sport Shop has been replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. This marks the first time the new EPF meets Herbert. Herbert then was seen measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie. Rookie reports it to the HQ and the Agency send the Secret Agent disguised as Klutzy. The agent (in Klutzy's costume) infiltrates Herbert's lair, but he is eventually caught by Herbert, but the agent manages to escape. Herbert, in anger that his HQ was infiltrated, makes a hole in the Ice Rink (to lure the agents there). The EPF Agency arrives there, but they were "captured" by Herbert and he takes them to the mountains. He revealed his plan that he builds a "Mega-Magnifying Glass", which he uses the Sun's rays and change the cold island into a warm tropical one. (If he uses the sun's rays to heat the island, the island will probably melt. This is one of his careless mistakes). The agent collects blocks of ice and reverses the light from the Magnifying glass and the breaks the magnifying glass. All the agents escape and Herbert's plans are foiled again. Herbert then learns about the EPF after this mission. Herbert then built a hot-air balloon and was flying around the island. Luckily, none of the penguins noticed him. Then, a geyser in the Mine Shack erupts because of his Manynifying Glass' heat, and the cap hits Herbert's balloon, making Herbert to get stuck in the Ski Lift. The geyser also floods the Club Penguin Island. He is rescued by the Elite Agents, and Herbert gradually agrees to save Club Penguin, although just to help himself. Herbert drops his own statue in the geyser hole, and the hole is blocked. But, however, as he dropped the statue, the balloon gets haywire and lands in the Toughest Mountain, where he builds his lair. Battle of Doom and Operation: Hibernation After Medieval Party 2011, The Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded by the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass has been cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert's didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find it. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, the EPF planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race. They would put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, which put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. Herbert later escaped from his cell earlier than expected on January 26th, 2012. This was due to the island being tilted accidentally by Rookie during the Underwater Expedition. Super Villain Chaos On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be veey dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and seeked revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains effected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a collosal robot began. This robot was Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. This great battle lasted for three whole weeks, and was known as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Suddenly, on July 4, 2012, Detructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Operation: Blackout and Destruction On November 7, 2012, Herbert kidnaps Gary the Gadget Guy and freezes him in his newly built fortress, which he moves into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, 2012, he takes over Club Penguin Island, and turns it into Club Herbert. He puts up giant statues of himself, covers the buildings in snow, makes undesirable laws and blackens the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, causing the sky to become endlessly dark for three weeks. He even sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all technologies. EPF Agents are aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrate his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie. Herbert's plots reached it's peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy and The Director, which means he has captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island more colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents have shut down all his security terminals. They invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert flees to the wilderness, but the EPF is in ashes. Aunt Arctic reveals her true identity as the Director, and says to her agents, "Although the road is long, the EPF shall rise again." Reconstruction and Rise of the EPF After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. Polo Field had revealed some future ideas for the EPF on his official Twitter account, but had confirmed not to have fixed a date for the release of the new EPF. Reconstruction for the Elite Penguin Force began on Thursday, February 28, 2013. There were wooden crates carrying unknown materials in the EPF Command Room. Many construction happenings are going on in the Ski Village, as well. Gary planned a Elite Spy Phone upgrade. Even with the downtime of the EPF, many agents were still working out in the field to keep the island safe. Gary even confirmed via Spy Phone messages an on-site lab. An EPF mission had begun on April 5th and ending on the 16th, called Operation: Hot Sauce. There were some clues used to solve the case, and a new upgraded EPF Spy Phone. Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to lack of pizza. EPF reconstruction was also postponed. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party went back on, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. , Dot, Aunt Arctic, Gary, and Jet Pack Guy.]] Special Operations Unlike the Penguin Secret Agency that came before it, the Elite Penguin Force never had any interactive missions, with the exception of those from the Nintendo DS games. June 2010 - November 2012: Field-Ops Field-Ops were the main missions for the Elite Penguin Force, starting in 2010. Many penguins found them somewhat boring and not as fun as the original PSA missions. They were released every Thursday. Your Elite Spy Phone would blink if there was a new Field-Op to be completed. The message you received at the EPF Command Room gave you clues on what room to go to. Once you went to the right location, your Elite Spy Phone would blink. You would then have to complete a minigame in order to complete the Field-Op. You would then receive medals, which could then be used to buy Elite Gear. Field-Ops no longer are released due to the destruction of the yellow computer where you received orders for them. April 2013 - Present: In-Game Missions After the brief four month downtime of the Elite Penguin Force, the EPF was back in action. However, Field-Ops were not brought back, and instead, in-game missions were held. The first one, Operation: Hot Sauce, was released on April 5, 2013, in which Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, and steal the giant hot sauce bottle. The player has an inventory and communicates with agents like they do in the PSA Secret Missions, however the mission appears in-game. Phone calls are extremely important to the plot line. Non-member agents cannot use the Trace-tracker 3000, but can still complete the mission by sending their evidence to the EPF Science Lab and waiting 6 hours. Orders come directly from The Director of The EPF. Medals are rewarded after completing the mission. Members Enemies Factions There are five different Elite Penguin Force factions. Each specializes in different jobs and has a leader. You can buy clothes for each faction set in the Elite Gear catalog. There is a special faction, Elite Puffles, made specially for puffles. Tech *'Lead' Gary the Gadget Guy *'Description' Tech agents are gadget-geniuses and computer experts. They solve problems with intellect, and are most powerful in front of a computer. Comm *'Lead' Rookie *'Description' Comm Agents are experts in intel and recon. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. They are excellent leaders. Stealth *'Lead' Dot the Disguise Gal *'Description' Stealth agents are masters of disguise. They solve problems by watching and waiting for the right time to act. They are very secretive. Tactical *'Lead' Jet Pack Guy *'Description' Tactical agents are experts of snowball combat. They are heavily armored, and solve problems head-on with as much action as possible. Agent *'Lead' The Director of The EPF *'Description' Agent's are the main class that includes all Non-Member EPF Agent's. Elite Puffles *'Lead' PH *'Description' Puffle Handler trains these puffles to use their talents and help EPF agents solve missions with ease. There is one Elite Puffle for each color. The only types of puffle not to have an Elite Puffle are the Brown Puffle, the Orange Puffle, and the Rainbow Puffle. *'Members' Pop, Chirp, Bouncer, Blast, Flare, Chill, Flit, Loop Rooms Command Room The Command Room was the original headquarters of the EPF, from November 2008 until May 2010. Its main feature was a large table in the center, that by clicking it, different items appear. EPF Command Room The EPF Command Room is situated behind the Everyday Phoning Facility. It has a minigame, System Defender and gives weekly Field-Ops. The Tube Transport allows accessing the VR Room. Everyday Phoning Facility This room is a facility, on which penguins can take the test for becoming an EPF Agent, which is done by clicking the large phone on its furthest wall. It contains the entrance to the EPF Command Room It's initials are EPF, cleverly. VR Room The VR Room was accessible via a transportation tube at the EPF Command Room. It contained a large computer that launched the PSA Missions. The room has four buttons,which is reset 2005,2007 and 2010. The first button is just to make the room not showing any old HQ look,while the other three buttons is to view the old looks of the HQ,while It was removed following Operation: Blackout. EPF Rooftop This room was accessible from the right side of the Everyday Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom. Puffle Training Room This room was only accessible in the DS game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It is built below the dojo. Underground Resistance The underground resistance was a room during Operation: Blackout. Its purpose was to train Agents to fight Herbert after the EPF Command Room was destroyed by him. Trivia *If you looked in the Elite Penguin Force case before the Popcorn Explosion you would find a code that gives you access to the Command Room, a certificate that would say you are an EPF Agent, a Spy Phone (Command Room teleport included) and 1500 coins. *In the game, the password to the Command Room is "3000", like Gary's inventions. *The dresser appeared a few days before the game's release, making some penguins suspicious. *As of May 17, 2010, the EPF has taken over all P.S.A. operations. *This agency is the main agency now, the previous being the PSA. *The first letters of the words Everyday Phoning Facility would make EPF. *The shape in Everyday Phoning Facility looked like the EPF logo's shape. *In a blog post by Billybob, he said that starting June 15 there will be weekly assignments. This turned out to be Field Ops. *EPF Agents get paid 350 coins a month, more than the PSA agent's Salary that was 250 coins a month. *When the HQ was destroyed, a sign said: *To Do List: **Eat all the popcorn **Plan to catch Herbert **Find a new HQ soon ***The first letters of each line together spells EPF. *Club Penguin spoiled the EPF in Dubstep Puffle, by showing Herbert to the penguins that are not agents. *The EPF was nearly destroyed during Operation: Blackout, as the Command Room had been destroyed, and Herbert took over the island. *Herbert insults the EPF's name with other insulting words every time he sees them. Here is a list of the names he uses. **Elite Penguin Fools **Error Prone Fumblers **Elite Penguin Failures **Endlessly Pathetic Fools **Easily Perturbed Fowl **Elitist Pompous Frauds **Exceptionally Putrid Foes **Ear Picking Fools **Extemely Pointless Fowl **Environment Protecting Fools **Epic Penguin Failures **Extremely Puny Friends (Sarcastly refering to the agents in a field-op) *After Operation: Blackout had ended, Polo Field had given some sneak peaks of rough sketches. This shown that the EPF Phone may be updated and EPF may have missions, just like what the PSA had. This might also mean the EPF Recon Team will be coming with the Recon Missions game. More proof of this is Polo Field stating in a blog post that this would be a new phase of the Elite Penguin Force. *If you try to become an EPF agent and attempt to take the test after Operation: Blackout, the test will automatically be skipped and you will receive your spy phone. **This may be because after the damage Herbert caused, the EPF needed reinforcements. *Many comics and puzzles in the Club Penguin Magazine involve the EPF or Herbert. Online Accessories *EPF Spy Phone *EPF Suit *EPF Earpiece *EPF Certificate DS Games *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' Gallery Gary2.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Agent dot.png|Dot the Disguise Gal|link=Dot the Disguise Gal Rookie Excited For The Fair 2012.png|Rookie|link=Rookie Shape 123 0.png|Jet Pack Guy|link=Jet Pack Guy Sys Director.png|Director censored The_director_uncensored.png|The Director uncensored Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png|Sketches of upcoming updates for the EPF.Club Penguin blog, posted by Polo Field on December 18, 2012 - 16:30 New Mission Preview.jpg|An upcoming crime scene. Yesyesyesnoops.png|Elite Penguin Force future Club Penguin EPF HQ rebuild 2013.PNG|Construction of the new HQ. File:EPFSneak_0-1363282549.jpg|A sneak peek of the upcoming crime scene File:SecretEntrance_0-1363965334.jpg|Sneak Peek of a Secret Entrance cove pizza.jpg|cove with pizza Topsecret250213_2-1363282549.png| EPF in whats new blog Banners J93sDyohnOE3SrDzopK2-A89601.gif|A banner of Club Penguin Other File:EPF_Welcome.jpg|Joining the EPF. File:0327-EPF-Exit-Screen_0-1364439746.jpg|Log off screen . See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Elite Puffles *Penguin Secret Agency (PSA) *Secret Agent *EPF Agent Sources and References 1 Category:DS Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Operation: Blackout Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Rookie Category:Jet Pack Guy Category:Dot Category:Agencies Category:The Director